


Slip of the Tongue

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of S4 once Emma sacrifices herself to save Regina. A fight between Regina and Hook who should keep the dagger. Things are said out of anger and the group have to deal with what is said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A friend found the story idea online and asked me to write it.

Tension was high after Emma disappeared into the vortex. “That idiot.” My voice was a mere whisper.

 

         “What my love?” Robin tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He seemed confused when I pulled away from him. “Is everything alright?”

        

         Anger bubbled inside. “No! Nothing is alright! Emma just got sucked into a vortex of pure evil that was meant for me!” From the corner of my eye, I saw Hook go for the dagger. Storming towards him, I snarled. “Leave it! I’m the one who controls her dagger!”

 

         “No! I’m in love with her. I should keep the dagger safe!”

 

         Angry tears started to sting my eyes. “Yeah? Well so am I!” Gasps were heard from Emma’s parents. Hook’s eyes grew wide as I grabbed the dagger from his hand. Invading the pirate’s personal space I continued, “And the difference between you and me is, that I know she loves me back.” With that, I disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

xxx

        

         Appearing in my family’s crypt, I stood at my father’s grave. “Daddy, what’s happened to me? I’ve ruined my life again by falling for someone I shouldn’t.” _And I’ve finally admitted it out loud. The weight of my secret is off of my shoulders but now I have to face the consequences of it._ “I know Emma feels the same about me but…” My voice trailed off as I thought about the blonde. “I’m still scared of being hurt.” I paused to dry my tears. “I wish you were here Daddy. I’m so sorry for what I did.”

 

         “Regina?” Robin’s voice came from outside the crypt. With a wave of my hand, the door opened for him. I don’t owe him anything, but I know he won’t leave me alone until we talk. “There you are. We’ve been looking for you.”

 

         “Where are the rest of them?” I leaned against my father’s tomb. I kept my arms crossed in attempt to keep myself safe.

 

         “They went to your home to look for you. Hook went to Mary Margaret’s to calm down.” Robin kept his distance. “Is it true? What you said to Hook? Do you really love Miss. Swan?” When I didn’t answer, Robin shook his head with a sad smile. “I should have known. The way you acted around her. You’re so protective and the way you look at her.” His voice trailed off.

        

         “Robin…”

        

         “It’s the way I look at you. But different somehow.” Robin smiled. Cupping my cheek he continued, “Save her. She’s the one you’re meant to be with.” After placing a soft kiss on my cheek, Robin turned and left. “If you need help, my men and I will be in the woods.”

 

         I stood there immobile. Robin just did something truly noble by letting me go. I needed to return that and save Emma. I needed to save her. “Robin,” The forest man stopped and turned towards me once more. “Keep the others away from here. If I’m going to save Emma, I can’t have them around.” All he did was nod before walking away. Pulling out the dagger, I was about to summon Emma but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

        

“No need to summon me Regina.” There Emma stood. She looked so different; much darker and mysterious. She wore a long black dress and her hair was down and wavy again. Her once bright green eyes were dull and dark.

 

I couldn’t help but think about how attractive she looked. But I much preferred the leather jackets and jeans for her. “How did you know I was about to summon you?”

 

“Regina, we’re connected. We’ve always been connected. We understand one another.” Emma took a few steps towards me. “Since I became dark and you’re the one who owns my dagger, we’re connected even deeper. I can sense when you want me before you realize it.” Her voice dropped to a sultry purr. This darker Emma was much bolder. It was quite interesting. I wondered how far she would take it.

 

“If we’re connected, what am I feeling right now?” I challenged the blonde. My voice went into the seductive purr that always made her shudder.

 

A wicked grin tugged at her lips. Our faces were inches apart by now. Emma’s eyes were dark. “Do you really want me to answer that question, your Majesty?”

 

“Yes, I do.” I glanced down to Emma’s dark lips and then met her gaze again. She would waver soon. Biting her lower lip, Emma backed away. “I know the real Emma is still in there. You won’t hurt me.”

 

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Emma’s voice was a hiss.

 

“Because you’re in love with me.” The darkness receded for a moment. The real Emma, my Emma, showed through as panic raced through her veins. But just as quickly as it came it left. Closing the distance between us, I stood toe to toe with the blonde. “You know it’s true.”

 

An almost growl escaped Emma’s throat. “May I go now, your Majesty?”

 

“No. You’re going to help me reverse this. You can do it willingly or I’ll force you. It’s your choice.” I gripped the dagger. “You’re pirate tried to take this from me. But we both know it wouldn’t have worked for him.”

xxx

Emma didn’t speak for a long time. She just sat with her arms folded glaring at me. “I heard what you said to Hook.”

 

My eyes shifted away from the spell book I was holding. “You’re point?”

 

“You’ve never confessed your love for someone other than Henry.” Emma’s voice was a little lighter now.

 

“People say a lot of things when they’re livid.” My walls started coming back.

 

“What the hell are you livid about? You get to keep your happiness!” The glass bottles started to clink. “Get off your cross Regina!”

 

“That darkness was meant for me!” Slamming down the book, I stormed towards Emma. “You may have feelings for that pirate but…” Taking a deep breath, I tried to compose myself. Emma knew how to piss me off and now there was nothing holding her back from doing so. “Swan, you need to get control of the darkness eating away at your soul.” There was a slight wince of pain in Emma’s eyes. She knew if I ever called her Swan that I was truly livid with her.

 

Emma’s nostrils flared with a huff. “I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“I know.” Stepping back to the table, I opened my book and continued scanning the pages. We sat in a heavy silence.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke with a crick in my neck. The familiar smell of leather and coffee filled my senses. “Emma?” When there wasn’t a response, I opened my eyes. Emma’s red leather jacket was draped over my shoulders to keep me warm. I had fallen asleep trying to find a spell. As I started to move around, I noticed a note on the table.

 

_Regina,_

_I’m sorry for last night. It is the darkness inside me. It makes me more pissy I guess. I have faith in you that you’ll fix this. You’re the strongest person I know._

_Love,_

_Emma_

 

         A stray tear ran down my cheek as my chest filled with warmth. _She loves me Daddy. Maybe I can have happiness._ Slipping the note in my pocket, I made my way up the stone steps. I stopped at my father’s tomb placing my hand near my his name. “I can have happiness.”

Xxx

 

         Once I got home, I hung Emma’s jacket on the coat rack near the door and made me some coffee. I needed to wake up and do more research. “How is she?” Mary Margaret’s voice broke my concentration.

 

         I groaned inwardly as she made her way into my living room. Mary Margaret was followed closely by David and the pirate. “Do you people ever knock?”

 

         The petite woman recoiled at my glare. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Emma.”

 

         _Like I’m not?_ “It’s alright. I’ve hit dead ends all day.” Getting up, I stretched on my way to the kitchen. I needed more coffee if I was to deal with the un-charmings and their pirate mascot. My phone buzzed as I poured myself another cup of coffee. It was from Robin.

 

_I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop them this time. ~R_

 

        “Regina,” Hook’s voice was apologetic as he entered my kitchen. “May I have a word? Only if you’ve had enough coffee. You and Emma are a lot alike and I know how she is before her morning coffee.” Smiling inwardly, I let my finger run the rim of the coffee mug Emma got me for my birthday.

Xxx

         _“Hey, you got a minute?”_

_Looking up from my desk, I saw Emma’s head poke in. “Sure, come in.” My brow creased when I saw a brown take-out bag, beer bottles, and a gift bag around her wrist. “Emma, what’s this?”_

_“Lunch. Kale salad for you and a grilled cheese for me. Then, I talked to Henry and he said you’ve never had a root beer before. Therefore, I brought us each one.”_

_I watched the blonde skeptically. “What have you done? Or what are you about to do?”_

_“I’ve done nothing really wrong, so to speak. I just abused my power at the station a little.” My brow rose when Emma placed the gift bag in front of me. “Happy Birthday Regina. Please don’t throw that at me.”_

_“Abuse of power indeed.” I unwrapped the decorative tissue gently. Emma had gotten me a large white coffee mug that had three lines on it. On the lowest line it read: Don’t talk to me. Second line: Shhh almost. And the third: Okay you may speak now. “Thank you Emma.” I smiled up to the blonde causing a light blush to cross her cheeks._

_“You’re welcome. I figure we’ve been on good terms lately so…I wanted to do something special. Now, let’s eat before the smell of that salad makes me sick.”_

xxx

        

         “Regina?” Hook tried gaining my attention once more.

         “We can talk.” I sipped the steamy liquid and allowed the caffeine to awaken my stiff muscles.

         “You were right. What you said about Emma. She may love me but it’s not true love. I saw her late last night and we kissed.” My jaw tightened at the pirate’s words. _I’ve never been the jealous type until it came to Emma._ “The darkness never receded. Belle said when she kissed the crocodile that he started becoming light again so I had to try. I guess, it’s up to you now Regina.”

         I stood there momentarily taken aback. Much like Robin, Hook wasn’t the type to bow out of something he wanted. “I’ll bring the real Emma back.” _I have to. She’s the only other person who’s made me feel the way Daniel had. I have to get that Emma back._ Hook and I whipped around when we heard rustling upstairs. “Stay here with the un-charmings.” Moving cautiously, I created my signature fireball and held it at the ready. Relief washed over me when I saw Emma walking out of the guest room.

         “Regina!” Emma held her hands up in defeat. “I come in…well peace.”

         “What the hell are you doing here? And how’d you get in here without me knowing? You’re parents and their one handed mascot are downstairs.”

         “Did they knock?”

         “Of course not. Now what are you doing here?” Before Emma answered, she pulled me into the guest room. “What are you doing?”

         “I can’t let them know I’m here. I really don’t want to see them right now. I don’t trust myself around them. I don’t want to hurt them.”

My head tilted slightly. _This is the old Emma. But how? She’s still dark but…_ “Emma, you’re giving me whiplash. Last night we were fighting and then you left that note and now it’s almost like you’re back to normal.” Glancing over the younger woman I couldn’t help but smirk. “You’ve been in my closet?”

Emma blushed lightly. “I’m glad you got the note. I hated the dress. I’m more of a jeans type of person than an elaborate dress. Although, your shirts are kinda big on me….” The blonde’s eyes grew when she came face to face with a ball of fire. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“Then how did you mean it, Miss. Swan?” Emma blushed at my smirk. _It works every time._ _I can’t help myself. This is my Emma and I knew how to push her buttons._

“I meant it…meaning our…never mind.” Emma brushed past me and into the bathroom.

Crossing my arms, I leaned against the doorframe. “Why did you come here of all places?”

“I wanted to…gah…” Spitting out toothpaste, Emma wiped her mouth on a towel. “I feel safe here. You seem to keep the darkness at bay.” Emma sighed and sat on the counter. “It seems our roles have changed. I was The Savior and you were the Queen…”

“I’m still the Queen, Miss. Swan.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma continued, “You know what I mean. Now I’m dark and you’re The Savior. Well, my Savior anyway.” There was tenderness in Emma’s green eyes. They drew me in and I couldn’t keep myself from lacing a hand in her blonde curls. “Regina…” Emma leaned in slowly. When our lips were a whisper away, we heard a crash downstairs.

On impulse, I turned on my heels and hurried to see what happened. Instantly I felt guilty for leaving Emma alone. “What the hell was that?”

“I dropped a cup.” Mary Margaret swept up the shattered glass.

“Once you’re done, please get out of my home. I have work to do. If I hear from Emma, I’ll let you know.” Once they left, I went back upstairs to find Emma. We needed to talk. “Emma?” My heart sank when she was nowhere to be found. Rubbing my temples, I walked back downstairs to get more coffee.

“You use the coffee mug I gave you.” A small gasp escaped me when Emma spoke. “Sorry.”

Turning around I didn’t realize she was that close. “Why did you hide?”

“I wanted to make sure your mug wasn’t broken. I’d be pissed if it was.”

A soft chuckle bubbled up into my throat. “No, it was just a spare wineglass. You’re mother can’t be trusted being alone in my kitchen. Would you like some coffee? Dark One or not, you’re still a caffeine addict.”

“I’d love a cup.” Emma and I drank our coffee in a comfortable silence; her sitting on my counter and me leaning against it. _I just don’t bother telling her to get off the counters. If I say don’t, she just does it anyway. Such a child._ “Hey Regina?” I gave the younger woman my attention. “About earlier….when you about kissed me…”

“Yes?” I could feel my walls building up again. I knew Emma loved me but I couldn’t get over the fear of rejection.

“Did you mean it?” _This was my Emma. She was vulnerable._

“Yes, I did.” Another silence fell between us. This one heavier than the last. “Hook told me he saw you last night. And that he kissed you.”

Guilt was written on Emma’s face. “Regina, I’m sorry…”

“He bowed out with dignity, so to speak, and is letting me fight for you.” Emma’s interest was peeked. “He said that True Love’s Kiss didn’t work on destroying the darkness inside of you.”

“No. It didn’t.” Emma chewed her bottom lip. “Do you think…”

“It might.”

A deep red started inching its way up Emma’s neck to her ears. “Do you…want to…”

Without another word, I moved between Emma’s legs to lean in. “Here’s for hoping it works. I want my childish idiot back to normal.” Placing my hand firmly behind Emma’s neck, I stopped any protest the blonde wanted to start. A soft moan escaped her throat as I deepened the kiss. Neither of us realized how quickly this would escalate.

Emma slid off the counter and pulled me against her. “I love you.” A throaty groan escaped Emma as I nipped at her pulse point. “Regina…oh God…” Her voice was breathless.

“Would you like me to stop, Miss. Swan?” I bit down on her earlobe causing her to whimper.

“Please don’t….” There was something about Emma’s hands as they roamed my body. They were strong but gentle. I reveled in the fact that Emma was putty in my hands. All of her soft moans and needing groans drove me to continue. Backing her against the counter, she broke the kiss. “Can we go…elsewhere?” Emma’s eyes were dark but it was from lust. The tone of her voice was lighter.

 _Did this actually work? Was my Emma actually back?_ “Yes. I would rather not have anything else broken in my kitchen today.” Taking Emma’s hand, I lead us to my bedroom. When I turned to close my door, she looked terrified. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m just…I’ve thought about having a relationship with you like this for awhile now but now it’s actually about to happen. And you’re stopping the darkness inside me. Which means…”

I silenced the nervous woman with a kiss. “Stop over analyzing things.” I took Emma’s hands in mine. “If you don’t want to do this, we can stop. Obviously, we’re meant for one another. And you make me happy. I don’t want to ruin that happiness by moving too fast.”  

“I make you happy?” Emma’s eyes glistened with tears.

“Yes, you do.”

Emma kissed me with every ounce of passion she had. Falling back on the bed, I pulled the blonde on top of me and laced my fingers in her hair. “Regina, I think it worked.” Emma took a trick out of my book and nibbled on my earlobe causing me to moan.

“I know. The darkness was out of your eyes before we came up here.” My hips bucked against Emma’s. I needed to get out of these dress pants and I was close to ripping Emma’s….or technically my jeans off.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Flipping us over, I hovered above the startled blonde. “Emma, no offense but less talking for the moment. Okay?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Chuckling, I dipped my head and captured Emma’s lips once more. My father was right all those years ago. I could be happy again. I could have happiness. I just never realized it would be in the form of the daughter of my mortal enemies; whom I’ve come to consider my family. My annoying, overly optimistic family. But family nevertheless.


End file.
